Another Inu fic or is it?
by Elfen Children
Summary: Takes place after the final act! Anyway, now that the well is closed life carries on in the Feudal Era. Kagome becomes an apprentice to Lady Keade, marries InuYasha, adopts Shippo, and Sango and Miroku get married and have three kids; but their adventures are far from over. *More information inside and T because we're crazy*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**~Light~ **We are back and we're bringing some new ideas with us!

**~Dark~ **We know we've been gone for awhile and we are sorry so forgive us! Anyway we came up with this a few nights back and tossed it around for a few days. And by that we mean we wrote it down in a notebook, lost it, went on a rampage, found it, decided we didn't like it, threw it around, and voila decided to post it here. If you guys like it then we'll update it, also we don't say who (or what gender) the main character is because we figured if you guys like it we'll include all of that in the second chapter.

**~Light~ **Now that she's done with the second annoying part I can tell you a bit about the summary:

Anyway, now that the well is closed life carries on in the Feudal Era. Kagome becomes an apprentice to Lady Keade, marries InuYasha, adopts Shippo, and Sango and Miroku get married and have three kids; but their adventures are far from over. After an incident with a new evil guy (that is kinda hot in a way only a bad guy can be. *Gets glared at by twin*) our main character gets injured and passes out. A distance away InuYasha and Kagome get in another argument. (No surprise) While talking to Miroku InuYasha smells something that sets him on edge, at first he stays on alert but before long he charges off to investigate. Who knows what's next? Oh yeah us! *Laughs before getting smacked by twin who takes over*

**~Dark~ **We don't own InuYasha so don't sue us! If you do I'll piss you off so much you'll give up and leave! Also thank you faithful readers/writers of fanfiction you are the reason we post everything!

**Bold is inner demon voice**

Normal is talking

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

"_OH! I'm so going to kill that bastard!_" I thought as I stared at the evil man smirking at me from atop his throne, his armor perfectly in place, his limbs relaxed yet still poised for attack, his red eyes watching me carefully as he smirked at me. Even as I glared at him I couldn't help but notice that he was what I had learned was considered handsome, his face was narrow but not in a bad way and he seemed heavily muscled beneath his armor and light blue attire while his long faintly purple hair fell in waves down his back beneath a single band of gold circling his head giving him a dangerous vibe that seemed to strengthen his demonic aura.

"Did I hit a nerve?" The man asked his voice laced with amusement while I tightened my grip on my backwards blade as I reached for the sheath and shifted into my fighting stance choosing not to answer him as he laughed lowly in amusement a small smile on his face that didn't quiet reach his cold red snake eyes. "Hmm, it seems what I said was true. Your filthy mother was a dis-" He started as I lunged swinging the blade down as I spun into a kick, hitting him on his head as he blocked my blade with the bone gauntlets he wore that reached to his elbow. My sudden movement seemed to surprise him for a slight moment allowing me to get out of range of him before watching him closely with narrowed eyes.

"Very well," he said calmly lowering his chipped gauntlet and looked at me with a blank yet slightly curious gaze as he slowly rose to his feet. Then without a word a large murky purple aura surrounded him and he charged at me barely giving me time to block his attacks as he fought relentlessly. I clenched my jaw shut as he landed a few blows to my arm and upper body before I was able to jump away from him panting just as he sliced through a pillar with one of his scaly snake tails.

"**Let me out! I can fight and win**," a voice growled in my mind making me wince and shut one eye before taking a deep breath and straightening back into my stance, except this time flipping my sword to face forward so I could attack with it and pulling the sheath free of my loose belt to use as a shield. "**You know you want to release me, I can free you and let you win.**" The voice said persuasively as I growled and charged back into the fight just as the man smirked and raised his hand with a small ball floating over it.

"Die Hebi!" I screamed as I swung my blade down to cut him as he slammed the ball into my stomach making my eyes widen before I flew backwards and rolled to a stop. I coughed up bright red blood onto the hard wooden floor lined with scratches before struggling to my feet, using my sword as leverage as I clutched my bleeding stomach where Hebi had stabbed me with his hand. I winced before looking up at Hebi as he slowly walked over to me smirking at my injured form.

"Pitiful, you aren't even worth toying with." He said my vision doubling as I stared at him, blood running down my chin before I growled and yanked my sword out of the floor. My sense of control slipping and as the voice laughed in joy while my body straighten and a sense of joy flooded me making me smile. Then without any warning I dropped my sword and sheath, attacking Hebi with my claws and teeth, drawing blood where before I could not until he was the one on the defense as I attacked ruthlessly my vision narrowing until all I could see was him and all I desired was for him to bleed more and more.

"**Stop! Something isn't right!**" I heard the voice say but it seemed as if from a distance as I continued to draw red life giving liquid and destroy everything around me for the pure sense of joy racing through me making me feel utterly invincible.

"More!" I yelled as a wave of pain hit me stopping me mid attack as my face betrayed my surprise causing Hebi to laugh as he hardened his aura around himself, transforming into his namesake and slithered just out of reach. "**The sword! Get the sword and run!**" The voice howled as I ignored Hebi and raced back to my fallen sword, pain erupting with every step as I reached for it.

"Till next time," I heard Hebi say cheerfully as my vision went black and I floated off into oblivion clutching the sword in my hands tightly unaware as the castle around me slowly began to vanish.

**Gonna leave you**

**hanging right there**

"Sit boy!" A young woman yelled as she walked out of a large forest and into a field filled with tall grass and various plants. She wore her hair braided back and a short sleeved white shirt with simple red pants with a small red belt wrapped around her middle, her eyes were a soft brown but right now instead of filled with calm happiness they held anger and her mouth was turned down in a frown, in her hands was a small basket filled with many different leaves as well as a few flowers.

"Kagome! Wait!" A young man yelled as a crash came from behind the girl and in the trees, making them shake and force several birds from their roosts.

"Wonder what he did this time?" A young auburn haired boy asked sitting on a fence, he wore simple dark blue pants, a lighter blue shirt and a fur vest that matched his hair and tail, he had mischievous green eyes that were half lidded as he watched the angry woman stomping towards them as a set of twin girls played tag near him. The two twin girls bore a resemblance to a young woman talking to a man dressed in monk attire and holding a small baby boy with hair similar to the man's. Both girls have the woman's dark brown hair and eyes as well as her smiles, one wore green, the other pink, and both have rose-colored sashes.

"Oh Kagome! Where's" The woman talking to the monk asked as the angry woman walked by them and into a hut just as a red clad man with long white hair walks out of the forest dusting himself off before making his way over to them as the other woman followed Kagome into the hut.

"What did you do this time InuYasha?" The small kitsune asked looking up at the red clad half demon as his ears flexed and he stared at the hut while the monk walked up to him holding the infant in his arms.

"Yes, what happened?" The monk asked curiously as InuYasha sighed and leaned against the fence with his chin propped up on his hand.

"I told her she couldn't come on the exorcism mission." InuYasha said then winced as his ears swiveled and picked up the voices of the two women in the hut.

"You're a real idiot, InuYasha. Even I'm smart enough not to bring up the exorcism." Shippo said in a self-important voice before yelping as InuYasha hit him on his head making him fall to the ground clutching his throbbing head. "I'm just saying the truth!" Shippo whined as Miroku sighed and shook his head before being tackled by the twins.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's something in the forest!" The girl in green said pointing to the trees as InuYasha caught the faint scent of blood and growled slightly. Miroku frowned and looked over at InuYasha as he stared at the forest before kneeling down to speak to the twins.

"What's in the forest?" Miroku asked with a smile making the situation seem like a game as both girls looked at each other before running around him and towards the hut yelling for their mother in happy voices, obviously not scared of whatever was hiding in the forest.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Shippo yelled watching as the white haired young man ran into the trees and quickly vanished from sight leaving them confused before Shippo suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air curiously. "I smell…blood?" Shippo said confused before looking over at Miroku, who was hurrying towards the hut just as Kagome and Sango came out holding their weapons.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked looking around for him as Miroku handed the infant to Sango.

"InuYasha, ran ahead to investigate the smell of blood coming from the forest. Stay here and protect the village, we don't know if there are more or not." Miroku said before quickly kissing a surprised Sango and dashing off to catch up with InuYasha leaving the girls to protect the village in case this proved to be a distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**~Dark~ **Here's a new chapter! We will explain a bit on this chapter in the end.

**Inner Demon Voice!**

_Thoughts_

Dog Language

Normal Speaking

**~Light~ **We don't own InuYasha just our OCs! All credits to the original owner!

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked looking around at the brightly lit garden in confusion before my attention was grabbed by a couple sitting on a bench nearby wearing finely made clothes and watching the small waterfall pour into the stream. Carefully I approached them until I was running and could feel tears gathering in my eyes.

"Momma! Daddy!" I yelled making the couple turn around in surprise before the man jumped up and ran towards me, the woman not far behind, before I was lifted up into my father's arms and spun around. His familiar scent of smoke and metal filling my sensitive nose as I buried myself into his soft dark green long sleeve shirt as his short black hair tickled my small black ears while he hugged me tightly in his strong arms.

"Kohaku, my baby girl." My daddy whispered, his shoulder shaking before he let me go and let my mother see me. I looked her up and down unsure if the look she was giving me was a good thing or not before her blank look cracked and she smiled and held her arms open wide allowing me to run into them as if I was a little pup again.

"Why are you here?" She asked me as we hugged and her scent of sweet things filled my nose relaxing me completely before she gently pulled me away to look at me, her long onyx black hair falling in soft waves down her back, her soft red triangular tattoos vivid against her light skin, her bright gold eyes staring at me beneath the blue star on her forehead, that had held my fascination as a child, peeking out at from behind her black bangs.

"I don't know," I said and looked around again at the bright garden that I noticed lacked any other living creature besides us. "I remember fighting Hebi then he stabbed me in the stomach. I think he said something but I'm not sure what it was." I said and looked at them both as they shared a said look before my father coughed and knelt down to look me in the eyes, my gold ones meeting his dark brown ones.

"I think he tried to kill you." My father said and I felt as if my heart dropped to my feet before I smiled weakly, shaking my head back and forth slowly in disbelief as my mother frowned and looked at me with raw sadness.

"No, he couldn't have!" I said my voice rising as panic began to grip me slowly as I realized he was right about me. I didn't even realize I was crying until my mother's smell enveloped me and her arms held me the way they used to when I was little.

"Does this mean I'm dead?" I asked between tears as I looked up at her. She smiled and gently kissed my forehead before shaking her head and pulling me closer.

"No baby, you're not dead." She whispered into my ear as I heard my father cough making my mother move to look over at him which in turn allowed me to see a tall Shinigami standing beside him, looking imposing with the long sword at his side and his black robes perfectly straight like his short simple brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's time to leave." He said in a deep voice as he looked at all of us. Slowly my mother separated my clawed fingers from her outer kimono and kissed me on my forehead. I felt my heart breaking as both my parents turned away from me and followed the Shinigami away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I cried stumbling over myself trying to follow them, my hand reaching towards them as the world slowly faded away into a brilliant white. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed as they faded away completely, I no longer cared if I was dead or alive I just wanted them back. They had already left me once and it hurt to gave them back only for them to leave me again shattering my heart completely.

"Come back..." I whispered weakly as I stared ahead tears coursing down my face and burning me. I don't know how long I sat there curled up against myself, my chin resting on my knees that were pulled close against me as my claws dug into my thighs all I really felt then was numb.

…

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled as he ran through the trees chasing after the red clad figure keeping just out of sight but not out of his hearing. Miroku ducked under a low hanging branch filled with green leaves before continuing his dash towards what he now realized was the Goshinboku. "_What's going on?_" He wondered as he leaped over a large root and finally came into the small clearing around the sacred tree, winded but able to catch his breath quickly.

"InuYasha," Miroku asked in a questioning voice when he noticed his brother kneeling over something at the base of the tree, his shoulders rigid as he stood there looking like a statue. "InuYasha, are you alright?" He asked walking over to him before stopping as well in shock at the sight of a small girl around ten with long black hair, that was clumped around the top of her head, lying unconscious against the tree's large roots bleeding from a large gash in her stomach and looking beaten pretty badly as she struggled to breath. She wore a simple outfit similar to InuYasha's except less poofed out and with black pants and dark blue jacket with an off white shirt underneath.

"InuYasha, we need to get her to the village," Miroku said taking hold of the situation. InuYasha nodded and bent down to gently lift the girl into his arms causing her to whimper in pain which made InuYasha fill with relief that she was alive but at the same time urgency at how badly the wound was. As she moved her head closer to him her hair fell back and he saw two ears similar to his except black, folded back against her head.

"Miroku, I'll meet you back at the village." InuYasha said and jumped off leaving the monk to catch up as he raced back towards the village, his face determined but his mind confused at the sudden appearance of another half demon like him.

"_Dammit! What's going on?_" InuYasha thought as he landed just on the outskirts of the village and caught sight of Kagome and Sango coming towards him. At the sight of him holding something Kagome's heart squeezed slightly in fear before she pushed it aside.

"Kagome, we need some help." InuYasha said making Kagome nod before both rushed to Lady Keade's hut just as Rin came out and saw them.

"Oh no!" Rin said and rushed inside with them making Keade look at them curiously before sending Rin out to gather as many fresh herbs to help with the healing as she could.

"Now, tell me what ye have here." Keade said as she and Kagome carefully removed the bloody jacket and lifting the bloody shirt up to look at the deep hole in the girl's stomach that was quickly leaking blood. "Kagome, child, will ye apply pressure to the wound while I get needle and thread?" Keade said quickly standing and moving over to the other side of the hut just as Rin came back with an armful of fresh herbs.

"I brought you the herbs, Lady Keade." Rin said sitting the plants on the futon beside the sweating girl as Kagome gently dabbed at her forehead with a clean cloth already lying on the futon. "I'll go get some water," Rin offered and quickly left. As Keade turned around and approached them, the girl's eyes opened briefly to reveal bright gold unfocused eyes.

"Hey, she's awake!" Kagome said keeping her voice low but excited as she carefully rubbed the small cloth over the girl's forehead making her eyes slowly move over to look at her. "Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine." Kagome said with a smile as the girl stared at her through half lidded eyes before looking away and moving her hand to the wound and covering her hand in blood as her face flickered with pain and the cloudy look in the girl's eyes faded as her senses sharpened from the pain.

"Stop it." InuYasha growled causing the girl to freeze and look over at him causing gold eyes to meet gold eyes. After a second InuYasha growled the warning again making the girl slowly move her hand away from the wound and rest beside her.

"Pain," the girl whimpered as she looked at him. InuYasha looked at her before moving closer and cautiously grabbed her bloody hand in his own as he nodded at her. Kagome watched as the two exchanged words in the dog's language before she felt her eyes widen at what InuYasha did to comfort the girl as Keade sat down beside them ignoring them as she threaded her needle.

"This may hurt," Keade said calmly before driving the needle into the girl's flesh making her scream and try to move away from the source of her increased pain only to become pinned down by both Kagome, who grabbed her legs, and InuYasha who pinned her arms and upper body. "Only a moment more child." Keade said expertly as she finished sew the wound shut just as Rin came in with a large bucket of water.

"I brought the water!" Rin said setting the bucket down beside Kagome and smiling before moving over to the side out of the way. Kagome nodded her thanks before placing the cloth in the water to soak.

"Done now." InuYasha told the girl as she panted, her eyes squeezed shut and face covered in sweat as she clenched her teeth before nodding. She continued to hold onto InuYasha's hand as she fell asleep from exhaustion and pain leaving InuYasha to debate whether it would be safer to pry her fingers out of his or leave them until she eventually loosened her grip.

"InuYasha," Kagome said gently moving around the girl to sit beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I had no right to tell you, you couldn't go since I couldn't." Kagome whispered making InuYasha smirk before swinging his free hand over Kagome's shoulder and hugging her gently before kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be leaving with Miroku yet anyway." He whispered to her so he wouldn't wake the girl before letting her go to help Keade finish cleaning the wound and bandaging it.

* * *

**~Dark~ **Alright now to explain a bit. Kohaku is a unisex name and means amber by the way.

**~Light~ **That's the only thing we really see an issue with so if you have questions ask them please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Dark~ **Here's a new chapter! Sorry for the late updates, it's been pretty hectic around here. Anyway here's a new chapter we've been working on off and on.

**Demon thoughts**

_Inner thoughts_

Dog Language

Normal Language

**~Light~ **Sorry in advanced for anything wrong! We don't own InuYasha just our OCs so enjoy the chapter and review please!

* * *

"Hey Miroku! What are you holding?" InuYasha asked drawing the monk's attention away from Sango, who was currently holding a sword in a battered black sheath. Walking over to them he looked at the weapon curiously as Sango fiddled with the weapon looking at the sheath with a sharp eye. "Where'd you find that?" InuYasha asked with a frown on his face as he caught the smell of blood that matched the girl on it and noticed a few darker spots on the sheath.

"I found it shortly after you vanished with the girl, I assume it is hers." Miroku said calmly as Sango carefully freed the blade to examine it. The blade was styled similar to InuYasha's with a few exceptions, it seemed able to be held backwards as well as forwards, though it was probably difficult. The blade was roughly three fingers (an inch) wide and seemed in relatively good condition minus a few chips and scratches, the hilt was wrapped in the traditional pattern with plain dark cobalt blue cloth adorning the metal with a simple silver cap blending into the cloth and metal seamlessly with a simple star on one side and a paw print on the other.

"It's beautiful," Sango breathed turning the blade around in her hands and then stepping back to swing it a bit, twice with it aimed forward and twice with it held backwards. "The balance is amazing and the grip is worn but comfortable." Sango said as she sliced an invisible opponent in front of Miroku, who gulped and smiled shakily before noticing the purple part of his robe had been cut slightly, though not enough for it to fall just enough for it to be noticeable.

"S-Sango, my love! Why don't you put that away for now." Miroku said shakily while raising his hands up to show he was defenseless and giving her a nervous smile, sweat beads dotting his forehead. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the two lovers before his ears twitched alerting him of the three sets of feet quickly coming their way.

"Look out," InuYasha said in a dull voice just as Shippo and the twins charged into view and barreled into them. Shippo easily jumped up onto InuYasha's shoulder before spinning and landing on his back with practiced ease while the girls simply crashed into both parents legs making them stumble slightly but stay upright as they smiled down at the giggling two.

"Amaya and Yuki what are you doing?" Sango asked lifting one of the girls up and setting her on her hip while the other giggled and looked over at Shippo.

"Baby brother's awake!" The one at Miroku's feet said happily before the other one before smiling and running off again.

"Well there goes Amaya," Miroku said in a joking voice as he watched her join a group of village kids and began to play. Sango kissed Yuki on the cheek and put her down, allowing the small child to run after her twin and become encased in the game.

"Well I'm going to go check on Uryū, I'll be back." Sango said over her shoulder as she walked towards a simple hut with the mat pulled to the side to allow light inside, leaving the sword in Miroku's hands. As she vanished from sight Miroku sighed and InuYasha couldn't help but snort at his lovesick look before he noticed the loosening grip Shippo was using to hold onto his back. Moving carefully he pulled the small kitsune around and looked at him as he gave a sleepy yawn and looked up at him.

"Alright runt, go to the hut and take a nap." InuYasha said setting the boy down on the ground and watching as he simply nodded and walked to the hut before turning to look at Miroku, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"My my you have changed," he said before ducking at InuYasha tried to punch him. The two laughed and talked for a few minutes before Kagome made an appearance and wiped her brow of sweat before giving InuYasha a quick peck on the cheek making him blush. He glared at Miroku, who smiled and passed InuYasha the weapon before leaving the two to walk away and simply talk.

...

'_I need to get up,_' I thought to myself as I laid perfectly still and listened to my surroundings debating how safe it was before moving. After a minute of listening to the even breathing of myself and one other person I slowly opened my eyes and located an old woman with long grey hair, an eye patch, and a wrinkled face that was set in a frown. She was stirring something in a large pot that smelled like stew over a small fire, as I watched her she carefully lifted a bowl up and ladled a good portion of the delicious smelling food into it before her eye connected with mine making me immediately want to back down.

"Now that ye be awake, ye can eat." The old woman said surprising me at the fact she knew I was awake and was in the least bit alarmed or disgusted. Slowly I sat up, biting the inside of my cheek at the flash of pain pulsing from my abdomen before moving closer to the fire, noticing my shirt was missing and was replaced with several bandages and a slightly larger and cleaner one. "Here," the old woman said passing the bowl to me before stirring the pot again ignoring me, taking her chance of distraction I sniffed the bowl carefully trying to detect anything that could harm me before carefully setting it down beside me.

"Thank you for the help." I said making sure to keep my voice neutral as she eyed me before nodding and carefully pulling my shirt and jacket out of a basket and passing them to me. Nodding again I quickly eased out of the spare shirt and into my more familiar one, catching the scent of fresh water along with the scent of someone unfamiliar mixed with a separate demon scent that set me on edge slightly as I pulled my jacket around me and tied it. "If you don't mind my sword." I said keeping my voice calm as she looked at me her face and scent betraying nothing.

"Ye might want to seek out InuYasha," the old woman said making me narrow my eyes before slowly standing up and leaving, not glancing back at her as I existed the hut and blinked to adjust my eyes to the bright sunlight before catching a slightly familiar scent that matched the one on my shirt and jacket.

'_Where is it?_' I thought to myself as I jumped up onto a rooftop and looked around while I sniffed the air taking great care to avoid any villagers as I jumped from roof top to roof top looking for my weapon until I came to a hut that smelled of the scent strongly. Moving carefully I leaped down and peeked inside to see if I could spot my weapon but instead I found a small boy spread out on a futon lying on his back sound asleep and snoring softly. I looked at him catching sight of his unusual features and scent, he was a full fledged demon sound asleep in a human village. '_Is this demon crazy?_' I wondered shaking my head before scanning the small hut carefully. Not finding my sword I quickly left and sniffed the air carefully before catching sight of something red nearby and looked out towards the river that wound along side the village to see a man with white hair and wearing all red talking to a priestess. I looked at them for a minute before catching sight of something black in the man's hands.

'_My sword!_' I yelled in my head before I prepared to jump only to stop when the rational part of my mind took over and I realized how stupid I was being. '_If I go over there now and try to take back my Sakabat__ō__ who knows what will happen? It's better to wait for now._' I thought to myself and settled myself down on the roof to wait for a chance. As time began to slip past I let myself remember my fight with Heibi, frowning at the fact that I had decided to fight him even though I had only been training under my father for two years before he died. Silently I criticized my moves and defenses until I shivered as I remembered the voice that had spoke to me, telling me if I released it I would win. I remembered when I felt myself losing how my body seemed out of my control then nothing until I woke up in the garden.

'_That voice was strange. I should of asked momma or daddy about it before they left me._' I thought bitterly before yawning and blinking lazily before watching the man gently kiss the priestess before both of them sat down beside the river. I looked away feeling mixed emotions and laid my head down feeling strangely exhausted but determined not to fall asleep and miss my chance.

...

"Do you still feel them?" InuYasha whispered, his ears swiveling trying to catch any sounds of the person watching them as he and Kagome sat beside the river. Kagome nodded after a minute before frowning slightly.

"Yes, but their presence seems to have dropped a bit, almost like Shippo's when he's asleep or something." She said leaning into InuYasha's embrace as he pulled her closer. They waited for a minute before slowly standing up, each discreetly looking around while trying to pin point the stalker.

"I'm pretty sure they're over there," Kagome said nodding at an old hut nearby before receiving a nod from InuYasha, who immediately jumped up into the air and spotted the dark form on the roof of the hut. Drawing the tetsusaiga, which transformed, he swung down releasing the wind scar with a yell.

...

I woke up to the sound of a scream and immediately jumped to the side and off of the roof I had fell asleep on hitting the ground on my side and heard my left arm snap causing pain to race from it. Ignoring the pain I rolled to my feet just as the hut beside me exploded outwards, causing a few pieces of wood to cut me before settling to the ground. Knowing I couldn't fight with a possibly broken arm and a stab wound in my stomach, I did the smartest thing I could and ran as fast as possible using my demon abilities to my advantage.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard a man say as I jumped up onto a rooftop holding my left arm close to me I sped from one to the next trying to get away. "I said get back here!" I heard the man yell and looked back to see him quickly gaining, I felt my eyes widen before I looked forward and narrowly missed an arrow flying in front of leaving a trail of bright pink.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I slipped to avoid it and landed on the ground hard but not hard enough to really hurt me. Taking the chance I was accidentally given I got back up onto my feet and ran towards some trees nearby my ears swiveling to catch the sound of pursuit as I ran. I ignored the yells behind me as I put on as much speed as I could and entered the forest, jumping onto tree branches to avoid the obstacles on the floor.

'_I think I lost them._' I thought as I stopped and let myself catch my breath leaning on the tree I had stopped at. As I shut my eyes and placed my hand on my stomach I noticed the wound had reopened and was bleeding again, but there was nothing I could do.

"Do you have trouble listening?" A voice asked making me jerk my eyes open to see the white haired man sitting on a tree near me looking relaxed and in his element. "When a person says stop you should listen." He continued staring at me with hard gold eyes that were slightly darker than mine before I noticed his ears which stood alert on top of his white hair.

"If you didn't attack people first they might listen." I said before I could stop myself making him smirk before pushing himself off the tree and pulling his clawed hands out of his sleeves. '_His half demon...he's half white dog demon._' I thought to myself in surprise before wincing slightly as I moved and bumped my arm drawing his attention back to me. I looked at him before noticing my sword hanging at his belt.

"That's mine," I said nodding at the weapon which he casually pulled out of him belt and looked at before looking at me and smirking.

"I don't think so," he said making me narrow my eyes in anger and growl lowly in warning. "You want it?" He asked looking at me as he held the sword in a loose grip, I looked at him through narrowed eyes before clenching my right hand into a fist.

"Follow." He commanded after a moment of silence before jumping off the tree branch and heading back the way I had come from. I stared after him for a minute immediately wanting to ignore his alpha act but the need to get back my Sakabatō out weighed it after a minute and moving much slower than before I turned and followed him to the village just as the sun was beginning to set leaving the sky painted with purple, blue, red, and gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**~Light~ **Sorry for the late update! We have no good excuses so don't kill us!

**~Dark~ **Exactly! Just one small detail she left out. I have an excuse and it's this! I got sidetracked playing my video game 'Tales of the Abyss.' Has anyone else played it? Anyway I'm going to do some information this chapter as well as a question or two. Ready?

Alright, first off the name of the sword, Sakabatō. This is actually the name of a weapon used in Japan and it's basically a backwards katana and can be used backwards.

The second bit of information would probably be the markings we used for Kohaku's mother. We decided to make her a different breed of dog demon and noticed that dog demons (full blooded ones anyway) have markings and decided to make them this way.

Third bit of information you guys probably want to know is why the use of dog language? Well easy! Anyone who has seen older animals with babies or pups has noticed the different actions and sounds used between them. We wanted that to be the case between Kohaku and InuYasha, almost like a family! *Gasp* Haha!

Now Question! Should Kohaku transform into a human or a full blooded demon and if so should it be the same time as InuYasha or different?

**~Light~ **Remember to leave a review since we don't own InuYasha just our OCs. Also remember:

Dog language _Thoughts _ NORMAL **Inner demon voice**

...

"_Damn everyone!_" I silently seethed as I was forced to sit next to the kitsune I had seen before, the tips of my ears coming up just to his nose with him sitting down, while the priestess from before fixed dinner. Kagome had set my arm and wrapped it tightly before trying to check my other wounds as the two males stepped outside. Needless to say she hadn't and twenty minutes later everyone was sitting inside around the warm fire. The only problem was every time I would think to get up I would hear a low growl behind me forcing me to remain where I was. I twitched my ears as the kitsune next to me laughed at my predicament before he was suddenly sent rolling away and hitting the wall a few feet away.

"Hey!" He yelled jumping to his feet before charging at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before leaning back, allowing him to over shoot and fly past me. "Fox Fire!" He yelled suddenly throwing a bright green ball of fire at me which in turn caused me to jump up and try to attack him only to freeze as Kagome spoke.

"Dinner's ready," she said calmly before pouring three bowls of what smelled like fish and rice but different. As if snapping a twig the kitsune jumped over me and to her and eagerly took a large bowl over to the white haired hanyo before running back over to grab another bowl which he promptly sat down to eat. I stayed where I was, my ears standing at alert as I watched her carefully lift up the third bowl and hold it out to me with a pair of chopsticks. "Here you must be hungry." She said smiling at me as I stared at her before carefully taking the bowl from her and placing it down next to me. She nodded her head as if she expected it before fixing a bowl for herself. Seeing a chance I stood up to leave only to hear a slight growl that made me tense slightly.

"Where are you going pup?" The man asked me in an annoyed tone as I turned to see my weapon beside him.

"None of your business," I snapped and held out my hand for my sword. The man made a sound of amusement before grabbing my Sakabatō and looking at me.

"You want this?" He asked me waving it in front of me teasingly as I narrowed my eyes and gave a slight nod, flicking my ears at the lack of other sounds. "To bad," he said making me snarl in anger as he smirked. Then as he blinked I moved forward and yanked the blade out of it's sheath but the sheath itself remained in his clawed hand. As he growled I felt a myself shrink a bit before I growled back.

"Release the sheath," I said lowly, grabbing the sheath as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"InuYasha, not in the house." Kagome said calmly as if she was used to such a thing. I watched as InuYasha smirked before unexpectedly jerking the sheath towards him, causing me to stumble and hit his chest before I was able to twist around and cut him drawing blood.

"First blood," I said as he winced slightly and gently laid a hand on his fresh wound. Using his distraction to my advantage I tried to grab my sheath and rip it away from him only for him to yank it out of my reach.

"Outside," he ordered walking out calmly and leading me far away from the village till I could barely make him out in the dim moonlight. "A deal. You win you get the sheath and leave, you lose you listen to me." InuYasha demanded as he threw the sheath down and drew his sword which transformed into a huge fang that made me shake slightly before I tightened my one handed grip on my blade and shifted into a stance. As I took a deep breath InuYasha charged at me swinging his blade down at me with insane speed. Letting my instincts kick in I blocked the sword with my blade laying it horizontally above me and supporting it with both hands as he pushed down on me bringing me to my knees. Growling as I caught sight of his half smile I pushed against and slid out from beneath his bulky weapon before spinning around and trying to cut his back only to have him flip backwards over me and slash his claws, cutting my cheek as I looked up at him.

"_I have to win!_" I yelled silently as I charged at him as he landed causing metal to screech against metal before I pulled back suddenly and ducked beneath his sword as he stumbled at the sudden loss of weight, cutting his chest and stomach as I drove my claws deep into him.

"Damn," he hissed before jumping back away from me as I tried to cut him again. Taking my chance I panted a bit and scanned myself for injuries only to find the wound on my stomach had reopened and was bleeding more than before, along with the spot on my cheek and a spot on my forehead I hadn't noticed till then.

"_He must have cut me when I blocked his first strike,_" I mused before taking my stance again and preparing for an attack only to grow confused at his look of triumph. Before I could ponder it for too long he dug his fingers into his wounds and ran at me.

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled sending half crescent blood moons at me, forcing me to dodge as he jumped up into the air and tried to land on me only to have me continue to roll out from beneath him and spin onto my feet while swinging my sword at his feet. "Mistake," he growled as he jumped onto the blade and I realized I had left myself open for an attack. Unable to block him or move away in time I closed my eyes as his fist crashed on top of my skull, leaving it throbbing as I collapsed onto the ground, my ears ringing and tears pricking my eyes at the intense pain I felt.

"I win." InuYasha said as I watched him sheath his sword before walking a good distance away allowing me to get up and rub my poor head and ears before he came back and tossed me the sheath to my Sakabatō which I struggled to catch at first before gripping it tightly and placing my sword inside it. I refused to look up at the hanyo in front of me as the weight of my defeat showed me how stupid and inexperienced I was. Before I could sink to much further into my depression I felt something soft land on my head and gently rub my ears making me relax and lean into it slightly before I realized what I was doing and jerked away from it making InuYasha chuckle softly.

"Alright pup, let's go." InuYasha said and began walking away leaving me to catch up or be left behind, which would have been fine had it not been for our agreement. I mentally cursed as I followed him back to the hut we had left and hesitantly walked inside to find the kitsune curled up on a small futon asleep and two bowls of the food waiting beside Kagome as she stitched up some cloth.

"Here, wash up and eat." InuYasha demanded passing me a bowl of water as he quickly began eating one of the bowls of food. I growled at him before bowing my head slightly as he shot me a look that demanded I do as I was told. Angry for being told what to do after not having to listen to anyone for a long time I quickly washed and glared at him. Then, sniffing the food cautiously I slowly ate the warm food, feeling my eyes get heavier as I ate until finally I was finished.

"You can sleep over there," Kagome said softly making me jump a little in surprise and stare at her before nodding and moving against the wall where she had set up a small futon. I didn't want to fall asleep so I leaned against the wall and bowed my head staring at the flames and trying to stay awake.

...

"She's asleep," InuYasha whispered a few minutes later as he leaned down to kiss Kagome on the lips lovingly as she smiled at him, brown eyes reflecting her love for him before she leaned against him and sighed in contentment.

"Want to tell me why you didn't let her run off earlier?" Kagome asked poking him in the side making him wince. "You're hurt!" She whispered in surprise before grabbing a nearby basket full of bandages and healing herbs. Then ignoring his whispered protests continued to wrap him up until he actually was fine.

"There, now I'm not as worried." She whispered before kissing him on the lips gently. "Now do you want to answer my earlier question or leave me to figure it out?" She asked teasingly as he growled at her playfully before putting out the fire and lifting her up into his arms making her squeak in surprise as he carried her over to the larger futon in the back and drop her on to it before laying down beside her.

"Just hush, the pup shouldn't be running around anyways." InuYasha growled as he watched her give him a pout before he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close, holding her until she fell asleep against him her even breathing eventually lulling him into a half sleep that would allow him to wake up at any sound of movement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Here's an extra long chapter! I hope you guys like it!

**~Light~ **Remember we don't own InuYasha just our OCs! So don't forget to R&R!

Normal

**Inner Demon**

Dog Language

_Thoughts_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart was racing, and my mouth dry. I looked around the dark hut taking note of the cold fire and the three lumps covered in blankets before calming down. "_It was just a dream_, " I thought to myself as I sat there catching my breath before looking around for my Sakabatō wanting it closer to me. As my eyes quickly darted around I heard a slight shift in the sound and froze, trying to pin point what it was before moving. I sat there for what felt like an eternity before I allowed my eyes to move and catch sight of the weapon leaning against the back wall. "_Damn!_" I though as I realized I would have to slip past the two largest lumps in order to get it. Moving very carefully I stood up and began to ease my way towards it pausing with each step until I was able to silently slip my hand around it feeling a small part of me ease slightly at the comfort it brought me before it was replaced quickly with a mix of anger and confusion.

"_Now to get out of here,_" I thought as I turned and began to make the slow path back to the futon wanting to at least fold it up before leaving. As I silently placed my foot down next to InuYasha I heard him growl lowly making the hair on the back of my neck stand on.

"Bed. Now." He commanded, not even opening his eyes to look at me as I glared at him before silently walking back to my futon and sitting down. I waited a few more minutes listening as his breathing evened out and deepened before getting back up and slipping outside in the cool early morning grey light.

...

InuYasha waited what felt like an eternity to move away from Kagome's warm embrace and go after the angry pup. "_Wait...why should I care? She ain't mine._" InuYasha mused as he slid stealthily away from Kagome and slipped his shirt and jacket on while grabbing his Tetsusiaga.

"**She was yours the moment you picked her up.**" His inner demon told him as he tied his jacket in place and slipped outside. "_I should have left her then._" He growled at the voice before it responded.

"**You wouldn't leave a defenseless pup. Especially when it looks like our mate.**" The voice growled as InuYasha sniffed the air carefully, easily picking out the fresh scent of the girl and following it into the forest he had learned was named after him shortly after waking up from being pinned to the sacred tree for fifty years. He smiled at the memory of how stupid he was to think Kagome, his mate, was Kikyo and how she had been so angry at being called that.

*Flashback*

"You're pathetic Kikyo." He had said arrogantly from his spot pinned to the Goshinboku as he had watched Kagome being attacked by Lady Centipede not caring if she lived or died.

"I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you I'm not her! Whoever_ her_ is!" Kagome had said angrily as she stomped up to him glaring at him with fierce brown eyes that looked so familiar yet totally alien to him.

"And I'm saying you gotta be her! Cause if you're not there's no way you could smell so," he yelled back at her as her scent of vanilla and oranges filled his nose shocking him. "You're not her." He had said disbelief in his voice as he stared at her feeling his heart break a little.

"I know! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." She had said in a calm yet stubborn voice proving further that she wasn't Kikyo, forcing him to look away from her to hide his disappointment.

*End Flashback*

InuYasha winced slightly as he remembered, wondering what had made him think that she was Kikyo. "_I was such an idiot back then._" He thought to himself as he came into a small clearing relatively close to the old Bone Eater's Well, his first real link to Kagome. He watched as the young female hanyo struggled to drag a small fallen tree trunk over to a large hole and propped it up inside it panting as she did before stabilizing it and running away from it a good distance.

"_What is she doing?_" InuYasha wondered sitting down to watch as she launched herself at the tree trunk and hit it as hard as she could with her fist making a decent sized hole appear in it. InuYasha heard her growl in frustration before she brought her leg up and slammed her barefoot into it causing a little damage to the trunk as she stumbled back looking as if she was throughly ticked at something.

"Dammit! Why?" He heard her yell as she began to swing wildly at the trunk until it fell down with a loud crash and she stood over it panting before simply falling into a sitting position, not moving or making a sound until the grey morning began to lighten. He watched as she stood up and pushed with all of her body at the make shift punching bag causing it to roll forward until she left it at the edge of the trees. Then staying in his spot near the edge of the area he watched as the girl yanked her sword out of its spot by her waist and glare at it before throwing it as far away as possible glaring at it as it flew through the air and eventually crashed somewhere far off. She stood in the spot for a moment more before her little black ears snapped to attention and she leapt up into the trees, running off into the trees.

"_She's a bit slow but she's smart._" InuYasha thought as he quickly followed her faintly wondering what had possessed her to throw away her sword in such an angry manner. After a few leaps her scent began to get muddled with other scents until it stopped as he came across a river and noticed a small set of foot prints leading into the water.

...

"_Stupid!_" I yelled at myself as I leapt out of the water far enough downstream to feel relatively safer. I blinked as I realized I was staring at my reflection and angrily slashed at the water distorting the image as I stomped out of the cold water and back into the shade of the trees. I let myself wander for a few minutes as the sun began to rise and my stomach growled alerting me of my hunger, which I ignored in favor of hitting another tree.

"_Damn everything!_" I seethed as I furiously attacked the tree until my knuckles bled forcing me to stop as the smell hit my sensitive nose. I let my head hit the tree as I stood there before I forced myself away from it and started walking away keeping my senses on alert to detect any kind of danger, be it human, demon, or hanyo.

"My life sucks," I muttered as I saw something jump up and land on my face biting my cheek painfully. Our of instinct I hit it with the palm of my hand and heard a loud ouch in response.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I noticed the small flea demon pressed flat against the palm of my hand. Immediately as I spoke the flea jumped up with a pop and looked at me.

"My apologies, I thought you were my Master, InuYasha." The flea said in a weird voice making me frown before speaking.

"Well clearly I'm not. Now get lost," I commanded throwing the flea behind me, making him yell as I continued on my way. I got maybe three steps before the flea was back and sucking blood from the tip of my nose. "Damn flea! Go. Away." I said sounding out each syllable as I squished him again and took to the trees trying to escape the annoying flea demon.

"Wait!" The flea yelled latching onto my shoulder as I ran trying to ignore his cries to stop until I felt my temper snap and I dropped to the ground and quickly pinned the annoying bug between my nails.

"What?!" I snapped as it gasped for breath and gulped loudly.

"I was wondering who you are. You have wonderfully tasty blood much like my Master's yet sweeter." The flea said finishing the last part with a dreamy look before pouncing back onto my nose and biting me, growing to the size of my thumb before I could swat him away feeling slightly light-headed.

"Stop that!" I yelled at the flea as he sat up and crossed his arms, his eyes closed as he was lost in thought. I glared at the small annoying demon before turning on my heel and leaving pushing myself to go as fast as I could so I could out distance it.

...

InuYasha's ears flinched as he caught the familiar sounds of yelling as he lifted up the girl's blade.

"Master InuYasha! Master InuYasha!" Myoga cried jumping up and latching onto said man's nose only to crushed into his palm. "So cruel Master InuYasha," Myoga groaned as InuYasha 'keh-ed' and slipped the sheathed weapon next to his own.

"What do you want Myoga?" InuYasha asked looking down at the old flea as he popped back up and coughed into one of his hands.

"Master InuYasha, I encountered a young girl prior to meeting you." Myoga said calmly while watching InuYasha closely.

"Yeah so?" He responded nonchalantly and narrowed his eyes slightly as he noticed the flea's attitude change slightly.

"Well I was wondering when you had a daughter with Lady Kagome." Myoga asked before being clenched tightly in InuYasha's fist as an angry tick appeared on his face. "My...my apologizes...Master InuYasha..." Myoga said as he was squeezed before sent flying as InuYasha stormed off with a blush on his face, tracing Myoga's scent back the way it had come.

"_Damn flea! What makes him think the pup's mine?_" InuYasha seethed in his mind as he sensed his demon side's amusement. He ignored it in favor of trying to pick up the girl's scent as he leapt from branch to branch. "_There!_" He said silently as he found the scent and followed it towards its source just as he heard a crack of something breaking followed by a yell of surprise. Picking up his pace he quickly found the source of the noise and smirked at the sight of the girl dusting herself off beside an old rotten tree branch.

"What do you want?" She snapped looking up at him with a glare and her arms crossed. He continued to smirk as he tossed her the sword she had thrown, noticing how she caught it and glared at it before slipping it into the sash around her waist. As it fell into place at her side he leapt down to land in front of her and glared down at her as she glared up at him, neither wanting to yield to the other.

"I thought we had a deal," he growled making her ears swivel to lay back halfway against her hair. She snorted and looked away, letting her ears stand back at alert.

"I listened to you just like the deal said. You didn't say how long I had to though, so I'm leaving." She told him still not looking at him as he rolled his eyes and grabbed one of her ears making her wince and try to pull away unsuccessfully. "Owowowowow! Lemme go!" She yelled as InuYasha began to lead her back to the village with a loose but strong grip on her ear.

"I said let me go!" She yelled trying to claw at his side just as he let go and hit her on the head knocking her to the ground just as Shippo bounded into view.

"InuYasha! Kagome's looking for you and...what did you do?" Shippo asked directing the last bit to the smaller girl sitting cross-legged on the ground and rubbing her head. When she didn't respond Shippo directed his gaze to InuYasha who simply raised an eyebrow before grabbing onto the back of the girl's and carrying her struggling form back to the village much to her voiced displeasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**~Dark~** We don't own InuYasha!

* * *

"Let. Me. Down!" I yelled trying to get out of the bigger man's grip as he carried me back towards the village with his hand still holding me by my collar and away from his body so my feet hung well off the ground even when I uncurled myself to kick him.

"Keh," he said ignoring my demand as he walked. I turned my head to look back at him but could barely see him from the angle he held me at. I huffed and faced forward, crossing my arms and jerking my legs straight after unconsciously moving them up against me not wanting to show any form of acceptance of being carried like this.

"At least you're not being carried by a tail...umm...What is your name?" Shippo asked me curiously from his place sitting in a tree above before jumping into the next tree a little ahead of us. I glared at him before my eyes widen and I instinctively curled up against myself, flattening my ears as InuYasha jerked to a stop and tightened his hold on me, scrapping his sharp claws against the back of my neck as he moved me closer. "InuYa-" Shippo started only to stop and sniff the air with a look of surprise on his face. I waited a moment as they both stood still before carefully sniffing the air, trying to figure out what they smelled but all I could smell was the faint hint of demon and normal forest smells.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha growled making me curl up tighter at the anger in his growl before rotating my ears as I caught the faint swish of something sliding against something else. Before I could think about the sound I was suddenly dropped to the ground just as the ringing of metal above me making me wince and grab my ears before looking up to see InuYasha with his sword locked against another demon's sword his face frozen in a snarl that was beginning to turn into confusion as I connected eyes with his opponent who was drilling his cold gold eyes into mine. I blinked and immediately noticed the markings on his face and how similar they were to my mothers except where he had a crescent moon she had a star.

"Speak pup." The demon demanded coldly as I was suddenly yanked backwards and pulled up onto a giant pink bubble looking down at the demon wearing armor and now focused on InuYasha instead of me.

"We need to get to the village," the bubble said as it flew higher up making me tense and unconsciously dig my claws into it's surface. "Ow! Stop that it hurts!" The thing yelled turning around mid-air and making me dizzy and only dig deeper until with a loud pop the thing vanished and I began to fall to the trees below. I didn't even have time to scream before I was suddenly on a two tailed cat demon's back with Shippo next to me.

"Thanks Kirara," Shippo said happily as I turned around and hit him on the head. "Hey!" He yelled as the cat demon started to land thankfully. I ignored them both and once we were maybe fifteen feet above the ground I jumped off and tried to run only to be stopped by Kagome and another woman, who were walking towards us.

"What happened to InuYasha?" Kagome asked as Shippo jumped down beside me and cuffed my ear making it ring.

"Sesshoumaru showed up," Shippo said blandly before giving Kagome a nervous smile and rubbing his head as he noticed the disapproval on her face. "Aw, come on Kagome! She hit me first!" Shippo whined as the woman stomped forward and began pulling on his ear making my eyes widen.

"_He's letting a woman beat him up?_" I thought surprised and momentarily forgetting about my ear as I watched the woman punish the demon.

"Shippo, you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of hits! Besides she's just a little girl! I thought you knew better!" Kagome raged making the kitsune's face turn bright red in embarrassment. I had almost forgotten about the other woman when I heard her move up behind me suddenly making me jump away from her.

"Kagome, I think he gets it." The woman said with a smile as said woman let go of Shippo who rubbed his ear fiercely. "Anyway, we still don't know your name. I'm Sango," the woman said looking at me closely as I frowned at her and looked away not speaking until I caught a strange sweet smell and looked over to see Kagome holding a basket where the smell was coming from.

"How about this, I'll give you a sweet roll if you tell us your name." Kagome said pulling out a roll of bread about the size of her palm and sprinkled in sugar. I narrowed my eyes slightly and turned my head away not wanting her to think she could bribe me. Unfortunately when I peeked out the corner of my eye I could see her smiling and handing one to Shippo who quickly ate it with relish.

"Mmm! You've outdone yourself this time Kagome!" I heard Sango say as my ears flicked and I looked away to stubborn to ask for one, but wanting one none the less. I heard footsteps coming towards me and quickly spun around to see Kagome smiling and holding one out to me no trace of trickery in her eyes.

"Here, you can still have one even if you don't tell us your name." She told me as I cautiously reached for the sweet roll and grabbed it not once letting my eyes leave her smiling face.

"Kohaku," I muttered before taking a bite of the sweet feeling my eyes widen and my ears snap to alertness as the taste hit my tongue.

"That's a pretty name, Kohaku. Do you like the sweet rolls?" She asked me as I quickly finished off the treat feeling really weird. I looked up at her wondering if she was serious before the sound of laughter hit me and I looked over at Shippo.

"Wait Kagome! Don't give her anymore! She going to have a sugar rush from just one!" He said laughing as I glared at him wanting to hit him again. I heard Kagome laugh softly and looked over at her as she stood up.

"Don't worry, you can have one later if you want." She told me happily as I turned away and looked towards the forest just as something red flashed through the trees. "InuYasha's back," Kagome said happily making me glance at her before noticing InuYasha came out of the forest looking angry and leading his opponent from before neither looking as if they had fought for very long. Before anyone could stop me I shook my head and took off running away from the group not wanting to stay anymore.

"_I should have left sooner!_" I silently said as I jumped over the stream landing on the other side clumsily before running again.

"Oi! Get back here!" I heard InuYasha yell as I ran through a field with people scattered through it. I ignored him and pushed myself to run faster before looking back to see him steadily getting closer. I looked ahead and regretted it as I caught sight of the demon from before landing on the ground neatly and with grace. I tried to change my path but as I turned I felt my right foot slip forcing me to over step and slid a few feet before stopping giving me no time to get back up and run as InuYasha grabbed my collar again and cuffed my ears making me wince and grab my ears as I curled against myself not noticing he had let go until I hit the ground.

"InuYasha!" I heard Kagome yell faintly as I got up, still rubbing my ears, and glare at him.

"Well?" InuYasha spat at the demon watching me with a cold calculating stare that made me want to lower my gaze but instead of doing so I glared at him making him look over at InuYasha.

"You were correct," Sesshoumaru said blandly as Kagome, Sango, and Shippo reached us looking slightly out of breath and confused. "I will be going now." He said and without another backwards glance he quietly left us just as a small green toad wearing a black hat and a brown outfit came running out of the trees carrying a strange staff with the head of an old man and the head of a young woman. As I watched him run to catch up with the vanishing demon the only thing I could think of was how ugly it was.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as InuYasha pulled me to my feet and looked at me intensely before looking over at Kagome and making a 'keh' sound. "InuYasha," she said in a warning tone making me fold my ears back slightly as I quickly glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll explain later, wench." He said staring her in the eye, earning a nod in return. I narrowed my eyes slightly and moved to leave only to catch Sango's eye.

"And where are you going?" She asked in a voice that said she already knew. I looked at her but kept my mouth firmly shut as Kagome and InuYasha took that moment to notice me.

"_Great, used to be people couldn't wait for me to leave now I can't even leave without someone coming after me!_" I thought irritably while glaring at her as a small part of me swelled with a painful happiness that I refused to let show.

...

"I think it's time for a late lunch," Kagome said with a laugh dispelling the tense atmosphere hanging over everyone. She watched as Kohaku crossed her arms and looked away from her glaring match with Sango. "_She reminds of InuYasha,_" she thought and laughed into her hand as she walked beside InuYasha who gave her a curious look.

"Nothing, I just noticed that Kohaku acts a bit like you is all." Kagome told him making his face show surprise before a light blush touched his cheeks as he turned his attention back to watch Kohaku running after Shippo, who had once again annoyed her. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he watched the girl finally catch him and beat his head with both fists like a hammer until he fell down allowing her to stand up and begin walking away as if nothing had happened.

"She acts like my younger self, not me." InuYasha said with a trace of amusement as Sango and Kirara separated from the group to go to her and the monk's hut. He heard Kagome laugh softly and let his hand slip into hers as they walked each quietly enjoying the others company as they watched their adopted son running around with a hanyo girl who looked like Kagome and him.

"You know I haven't figured out how she came her wounds like she had." Kagome said thoughtfully as they approached the hut and slipped inside the cool room. InuYasha became lost in thought as he watched Kagome move around the hut preparing a small lunch for everyone, not noticing when she stopped until she spoke.

"InuYasha, what did Sesshoumaru want?" She asked startling him and causing him to stutter a bit.

"Nothing!" InuYasha said stubbornly making her raise an eyebrow at him. "Keh! He wanted to know who she was and if she was mine." He said mumbling the last part in hopes of her not hearing but unfortunately he noticed the blush on her face telling him she had indeed heard him.


End file.
